Component feeding in automated assembly machines normally involves three aspects: (i) singulation, which is the separation of multiple components so they can be manipulated individually, (ii) orientation, which is the manipulation of components into a specific orientation required for the next processing step; and (iii) escapement, which is the controlled separation and transfer of components from the end of a line and insertion into a processing machine, e.g., an assembly machine at a specific spacing between components, as required by the processing machine. Escapement can also include additional aspects of singulation and orientation. Traditionally, this has been done with vibratory feeders, mechanical tumble feeders or centrifugal bowl devices.